The Rookie
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Jamie isn't sure as he is ready to be a TO. But encouragement from Renzulli and his family helps him to find the confidence to teach one of the new rookies of the 12th. This is about Jamie overcoming the guilt and memories of Vinny's death to teach a young Officer how to survive on the streets and uphold the law. (This could be seen as a sequel to my one shot Moving Forward)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N if anything is technically wrong like Jamie being a Training Officer when he hasn't made Detective yet or whatever might be wrong please just ignore it as I wasn't really sure and just wanted to write this story.**

**Also I know that I really should **_**not**_** have started another story this close to my exams but I just couldn't help myself as this idea was swirling around my head and just wouldn't leave me alone while I revised. As again as with my other stories I will try to update this A.S.A.P but with this month going to be stressful it might not be updated often (if at all), but with the month being stressful I might find myself writing chapters to relax so who knows what will happen. Either way I hope you enjoy!**

It had been two months since Vinny's death and during that time Jamie had been partnered up with his former Training Officer, Sergeant Renzulli. For Jamie it had been a relief as out of all the other patrol Officers in the 12th Renzulli was the one he felt the most comfortable around since the whole Bitterman affair. That wasn't to say Jamie didn't like his fellow Officers from the 12th, it was the opposite, but he knew Renzulli the best and just thinking about getting to know a new partner brought back memories of when Jamie had first met Vinny. No Jamie was happy working with Renzulli again, Renzulli helped him gain his confidence again, at any loud sound especially a car backfiring Jamie would look around for danger and once he had nearly pushed Renzulli into a bush. But if Jamie was honest with himself he knew that at some point or other he was going to be getting another partner as he knew how good of a TO Renzulli was and the next class at the Academy was due to graduate this week so Jamie was just waiting for Renzulli to tell him who his new partner would be.

"Hey Reagan" Jamie looked up to see Renzulli motioning him into his office, _here we go_ thought Jamie.

"Take a seat kid" said Renzulli as he sat behind the desk, "from the look on your face I can see you've already guessed why I've called you in here"

"Yeah I'm guessing you're going to be made a TO to another rookie who is graduating this week" replied Jamie cursing himself for being so easy to read. He was confused when Renzulli shook his head. "Then why have you called me in here?"

"Well you're half right. You are getting a new partner because of this week's graduates, but I'm not becoming a TO, you are" smiled Renzulli.

"I'm what?!" gasped Jamie,

"You are becoming a Training Officer" repeated Renzulli,

"But I can't!" insisted Jamie,

"Why not?" asked Renzulli confused,

"Because of how I didn't save Vinny! If I couldn't save an experienced Officer how am I supposed to teach a Rookie?"

"Jamie" sighed Renzulli, "that wasn't your fault and whether you like it or not you are becoming a TO" Renzulli then pushed a file over to Jamie "the Rookie you will be training is Recruit Officer, soon to be Probationary Officer, Kathleen Riley graduating from the Academy this Friday and starting at the 12th on Monday" Renzulli then left the office to sort some paperwork and left Jamie to read through the file.

While reading the file Jamie saw that Riley's whole name was Kathleen Louise Riley and she was aged 22 and had graduated collage majoring in History and minoring in English. He also read that Riley had achieved the sharpshooter medal at the Academy; he smiled remembering his friend who had been the first female Officer to win the medal. He sighed placing the file on the desk and seeing that his shift was over made his way to the locker room, Renzulli seemed to think he was ready to be a Training Officer but Jamie wasn't so sure.

####

That Sunday the topic of choice was the graduation that had taken place on Friday but Jamie remained quiet knowing that the next day he would be meeting the Rookie he would have to train and keep safe.

Frank looked over at Jamie and said "so I hear you are going to be a TO to one of the graduates"

Jamie nodded; Henry smiled "hey that's great Jamie why didn't you say anything?" Jamie just shrugged.

"So who you training?" asked Danny,

"Kathleen Riley" replied Jamie,

"Why does that name sound familiar?" pondered Henry,

"She won the sharpshooter medal" commented Frank,

Danny whistled "sounds like you got a good Rookie kid not one of those bumbling idiots"

"I guess" said Jamie quietly,

Erin's inner warning system sensed an argument so signalled to Nikki to take the boys outside.

"What's the matter kid? Afraid the Rookie will show you up?" smirked Danny,

Jamie's head snapped up to glare at Danny as he stood, "no Danny I'm afraid of getting an inexperienced Officer killed like I got Vinny killed" and then Jamie stormed out the room. Danny's sad eyes followed Jamie and slowly followed Jamie out of the room.

Danny found Jamie pacing in the backyard "kid you should know that Vinny's death wasn't your fault"

"That's what everyone is saying" commented Jamie looking out at the skyline of New York,

"Then why don't you believe it?" asked Danny, worried that during the past two months Jamie still blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault.

"Because none of you were there. You didn't see what happened" commented Jamie looking at Danny from the corner of his eye.

"I read your statement-"

"Yes but you weren't _there_" stressed Jamie, "I couldn't keep Vinny safe and he'd been a cop for five years, so how am I supposed to teach a Rookie how to survive on the streets?"

"Because you have good instincts Jamie and I _know_ you would have done everything possible to get Vinny outta there" comforted Danny placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Do you really think that I would be a good Training Officer Danny?" asked Jamie,

"Yeah of course I do! And I'm not saying that because you're my brother. I honestly think you would make a _great_ Training Officer" Jamie nodded smiling at Danny; he still felt nervous who wouldn't? He would be responsible for teaching a Rookie who could have a big effect on the NYPD for good or bad and it would be down to him on how he trained Kathleen Riley. But Danny's words helped calm him down and knowing his former Training Officer and his family were supporting him he knew he could deal with this challenge and if Jamie was honest with himself he was actually looking forward to teaching one of the newest members of the NYPD.

"Hey kid remember what you have to do yeah?"

"What?" asked Jamie puzzled,

"You have to invite Riley over to meet the family as it would help you two get to know each other and trust each other, remember how that worked with you and Vinny?" said Danny as he guided Jamie back into the house.

"Yeah I remember. Vinny didn't know what to do or say when faced with the Commissioner" laughed Jamie.

"So kid what will you're first lesson to Riley be?" asked Danny,

"The first lesson Renzulli taught me, that when she meets you to instantly do the opposite when it comes to the job" smiled Jamie,

"Hey!" exclaimed Danny lightly punching Jamie's arm.

"What you gotta admit that it is a very useful lesson to learn. I mean you haven't been a Training Officer yet so maybe it's a sign that you're to headstrong?" chuckled Jamie,

"That was a low blow kid" replied Danny,

"True it was a low blow, but it was still the truth" smirked Jamie,

"Ok now this newfound power is going to your head" Danny said as he gestured to Jamie's own head. Jamie just laughed as he bounded up the steps into the house; Danny smiled at hearing Jamie's laugh as that wasn't a sound he had heard very often in the past two months.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie walked out of the locker room in his uniform and headed to Renzulli's office, he saw Renzulli through the window talking to who Jamie assumed was Kathleen Riley the Rookie he would be training. Jamie took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and when he heard Renzulli calling for him to enter he stepped through the door.

"Probationary Officer Kathleen Riley this is your Training Officer, Officer Jamie Reagan" said Renzulli, Jamie stepped forward and shook Kathleen's hand; he noticed that Kathleen had sharp deep blue eyes and light brown hair and also judging by her name must have Irish ancestors. "Right go out and get to know each other while doing your tour" finished Renzulli.

Jamie sniggered as he led Kathleen out of the office "that Riley is his 'polite' way of saying get out of my office" Kathleen cracked a smile and followed Jamie out of the office and outside to get in their squad car.

"So guessing by your name you have Irish ancestors?" asked Jamie, he thought as a conversation starter it seemed ok and a good starting point to share information.

"Yeah both my mom's and dad's families came from Ireland. What about you?" said Kathleen,

"Me too, guess that means we should get along fine. So were you named after anyone? As sometimes that is the tradition"

"I don't think so, and I know my name is a bit of a mouthful so most people, except my grandma that is, call me Kathy" smiled Kathy, "so do you come from one of those typical big Irish families?"

Jamie laughed "I wouldn't say so, I don't have any cousins from my dad's side of the family and I only have three cousins on my mom's side. And I'm one of four"

"Are you the unlucky youngest one?" asked Kathy,

Jamie smiled "yes unfortunately, by five years, I guess by saying that you are the youngest as well"

"Yep by seven years, but we also don't come from a big family. There's just me and my older brother and we have two cousins from my dad's side and none from my mom's side" replied Kathy observing the streets as Jamie steered them through the morning traffic.

"So are you the first cop in the family?" asked Jamie,

"Nope, my dad's side of the family are cops. My grandpa retired a Captain back in 2002, my dad was a cop, my two cousins who are twins are also cops and their dad is a cop as well"

Jamie looked at Kathy when they reached a set of lights, "you said your dad 'was' a cop?"

Kathy turned to face him and smiled sadly, "my dad was killed on duty when I was 8"

"I'm sorry" replied Jamie understanding how it felt to lose a family member to the job.

"It's ok" smiled Kathy shrugging, "it happened a long time ago"

"So I guess your mom wasn't best pleased when you said you wanted to be a cop?" asked Jamie knowing exactly how that felt.

"No she wasn't. I planned on going to the Academy straight after High school but my mom and brother didn't want me to so I agreed to go to college to appease them. I think they hoped I would change my mind but as you can see I hadn't" Kathy said watching the passing streets.

"Well I don't think I need to tell you if I'm the first cop in my family" smiled Jamie trying to lighten the mood,

"No I don't think you do" laughed Kathy, "so what's the plan of action?"

"Well" started Jamie as he pulled up the squad car on the edge of a park and got out quickly followed by Kathy, "as you would have been taught the basics in the Academy I think I'll teach you something my TO, Sergeant Renzulli, put great stock into and felt the Academy lacked in teaching"

"What's that?" asked Kathy keeping pace with Jamie as he led them towards an area which had lots of benches.

"The art of observation" replied Jamie, "now observe the people around in this area. You see that guy in the running clothes over there sitting on a bench? Now what do you think he's doing?"

Kathy observed the man sat on the bench waving his wife or girlfriend on and saying something she couldn't quite hear, "well it would look like he's hurt by the way he's holding his ankle but he seems a bit calm to have a hurt ankle so I'm guessing he's faking it so he can get out of running" commented Kathy. Jamie and Kathy then watched when after the woman was out of sight her partner got up completely fine and walked in what must have been the way back to their house or apartment.

"Well done Officer Riley it seems you have good observation skills" congratulated Jamie,

"Thanks sir" replied Kathy,

"Er… just call me Reagan while on duty and Jamie when off duty as I'm not really much of a higher rank than you" said Jamie,

"Ok" Kathy said when nodding.

"Oh I have to warn you that at some point you're going to have to meet my family as it is a sort of tradition to introduce the family to a partner as it also helps with getting to know each other better" said Jamie sympathetically, "don't worry no matter what you hear their alright, well all of them apart from my brother Danny. When you meet him on the job which you most likely will, just do the opposite of what he does"

"Right" laughed Kathy "and I have to warn you then that my family can be kinda odd, in a good way! But still odd"

Jamie laughed, "Come on Rookie we've got a tour to finish". Jamie felt more confident about being a TO after starting to show Kathy what to do on the streets and because she came from a family of cops she already knew the risks. Also because she appeared to have good observation skills and apparently good shooting skills Jamie felt easier knowing that he wasn't training someone who would be completely dependent on his guidance. Because that would only fuel his worry for getting another partner killed on the job.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Sunday and Jamie had been Kathy's TO for a week and already he was impressed at how quickly she had learnt everything he had taught her. Being a Rookie she had been subjected to a few practical jokes, as was the tradition for welcoming all new Rookies at the 12th and Jamie had known some Rookies to take it personally and a couple had taken it so badly they had requested transfers. But Kathy and just laughed it off, but the next day the Officers responsible had received a little gift in their lockers from Kathy. She was the first Rookie Jamie had known who played a joke on senior Officers for revenge, Jamie had told her this and Kathy had shrugged her shoulders and had replied "my family is known in the neighbourhood for their practical jokes, I felt it was time to educated the 12th on what a practical joke _really_ is". Jamie had laughed and made a mental note never to mess with Kathy, but planned on maybe pushing Danny in the direction of playing a joke on Kathy.

"Hey kid I hate to sound pushy but I kinda need the twenty bucks you owe me for Grandpa's birthday present" commented Danny as he passed Jamie a beer.

"Oh yeah sure" replied Jamie as he reached into his pocket, "what the?!" Jamie was horrified to learn that he didn't have his wallet on him.

"Jeez kid the one time I need the money is the one time you don't have it on you. You know where your wallet is?" asked Danny,

"I must have left it in my locker…um Kathy should be there for another half an hour so I'll call her and see if someone can come by and drop it off" Jamie said as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone and made his way out into the backyard choosing to ignore Danny's comment. "Oh so you remember your cell phone, something that won't give me back my twenty bucks!"

"_Hello"_ greeted Kathy as she answered,

"Hey Kathy it's Jamie, I've left my wallet in my locker. Do you think you could get Renzulli to get it for me and then have someone bring it over to my dad's?"

"_Sure no problem. What's your dad's address?"_ asked Kathy,

Jamie recited the address and before hanging up said "thanks Kathy"

"_No problem, you should have your wallet back within the hour"_ and then Kathy hung up and Jamie returned into the house to wait for someone to bring his wallet.

####

At hearing the doorbell Jamie went to open the door and found Kathy standing on the doorstep holding out his wallet.

"Thanks, but you could have had someone else come out here this is in the complete opposite direction from your apartment" said Jamie as he took his wallet.

"Well it's lucky for you my grandparents, who insist on a weekly family Sunday dinner, only live seven blocks away" replied Kathy smiling.

"That is lucky. Well seeing as you're here you might as well come in and meet my family" and Jamie gestured Kathy into the hall and led her into the living room where everyone else was sat. "Guys this is the Rookie I'm training Kathleen Riley"

Kathy shook everyone's hands and told them to call her Kathy when Henry seemed to scrutiny her and then at everyone's questioning looks he said "you look like someone I used to know"

"If you give me their name I might know them" replied Kathy and at Henry's invitation she sat beside him on the couch.

"You look like a woman I knew years ago called Margaret Riley, well she used to be Margaret O'Donnell" said Henry.

Kathy gaped for a moment, "you knew my Grandma"

"She's your Grandma?" repeated Henry, Kathy nodded speechless.

"How did you know Kathy's Grandma, Grandpa?" asked Nikki,

"Well Margaret married Matthew Riley and back in the day I was Matthew's TO" replied Henry,

"Huh" said Danny "two Reagans training two Riley's decades apart that's weird", Henry raised his eyebrows at Danny who replied with "what?"

"I don't appreciate the use of the word 'decades' that makes me feel old" countered Henry,

"But Grandpa you are old" said Sean confused,

"That's not the point Sean" sighed Henry, he then turned back to Kathy and said "did you mean Maggie and Matt were living seven blocks away from here?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come over and see them? They wouldn't mind and Jamie can meet my family as well seeing as I have met you all" smiled Kathy,

"Sounds like a plan" smiled Henry,

"Come on I'll drive us" supplied Jamie,

"I can walk you know" griped Henry,

"Not seven blocks with your bad hip you can't" disputed Jamie. Henry sighed and followed Jamie out of the house, Kathy turned and waved goodbye to the remaining Reagans and then followed Jamie and Henry out to Jamie's car.

On the way to the Riley household Henry who was in the passenger seat turned to face Kathy who was seated in the back and asked "so when did Matt and Maggie move here?"

"Umm it must have been back in 1998, yeah that's right it was just after my seventh birthday" replied Kathy.

"So your Dermot's daughter are you?" asked Henry,

"Yeah" smiled Kathy, "I have a brother, Connor, who is seven years older than me he works as an EMT. My dad's younger sister Lorraine had twin boys, Sam and Brandon, who are three years older than me and are also cops; their dad is also a cop"

"So what did your dad end up doing? I remember before Matt and I lost touch he wanted to be a cop" said Henry,

"He did become a cop" replied Kathy and felt bad about what she was about to tell Henry who obviously had no idea what had happened to her dad back in 1999, "but when I was 8 he was killed on duty"

Henry fell silent for a few moments thinking about the little boy who he came to love as a nephew who had the dream of becoming a cop, and fulfilled that dream but it all came to a violent end leaving behind a 15 year old son and an 8 year old daughter. Who both had to grow up without their father's guiding hand; Henry moved his arm so he was able to hold Kathy's hand.

"I'm sorry" he softly said,

"It's ok, like I said to Jamie it all happened a long time ago" replied Kathy smiling at Henry who noticed she had the exact same smile as her father and Grandfather.

"So how did your mom react to your career plans?"

"She wasn't pleased and that's why I ended up going to college and majoring in History and minoring in English. I planned on entering the Academy after High school but mom didn't like that so I went to college to please her"

Henry looked at Jamie from the corner of his eye and thought if that was the only reason Jamie had gone to law school, to please his mom. Henry felt sad if this was the case and realized that Kathy and Jamie had a lot in common, they both had lost someone close to the job, they both came from Irish cop families and they had both gone to college to please their mother's in the hope they didn't become cops. But both, in the end had become cops.

Henry was jolted out of his thoughts when Jamie pulled the car to a stop. Kathy was the first to the door and waited for Henry and Jamie to catch up.

"Grandpa you ok?" asked Jamie,

"Yeah I'm fine Jamie just a bit rattled thinking about Dermot" replied Henry, Jamie nodded and gently squeezed Henry's arm and then walked up to the front door. Henry's sad eyes followed Jamie thinking about how two months ago the family could have been burying Jamie next to Joe. Henry shook himself out of his morbid thoughts as he reached the front door and couldn't help but return the smile Kathy gave him.

"This is gonna be great" snickered Kathy, as she opened the door.

"Kathleen Riley what time do you call this?! You said you'd be here ten minutes ago!" called a voice Henry knew belonged to Maggie,

"It was only ten minutes Grandma! And anyway my TO is here and I thought you'd all like to meet him" said Kathy,

"Well bring him in!" urged a voice Henry recognised as belonging to Matt,

"I also have a surprise for you Grandpa" smiled Kathy,

"Is it good or bad, because sometimes, mostly, your surprises are bad" said Matt warily,

"This is most defiantly good" replied Kathy; she then waved Jamie and Henry into the living room. "Grandpa, Grandma this is my Training Officer Jamie Reagan and someone you both know Jamie's Grandfather Henry Reagan"

"Henry?" gasped Matt standing up and looking at his former TO in shock.

"Hi Matt, Maggie, I see you're both looking well" greeted Henry, Matt grinned at Henry.

Soon the room was filled with laughter with Elena (Kathy's mom), Lorraine, Kyle (Lorraine's husband), Connor, Sam and Brandon entering the room.

"So wait, Henry was Grandpa's TO and now Jamie, who is Henry's grandson, is Kathy's TO. That is really weird" commented Sam,

"Yeah what are the chances?" added Brandon,

"Well I'm glad that it happened as I was sad to realize that I had lost touch with Henry so at least now we can catch up" smiled Matt.

After an hour and a half Jamie and Henry realized they had best be getting back to their family and so said their goodbyes and left the Riley house. In the car Henry turned to Jamie with a concerned look.

"What's up Grandpa?" asked Jamie,

"Did you only go to Law school to make your mother happy?" asked Henry bluntly,

Jamie sighed and pulled the car into a siding, "do you really want to know?" asked Jamie,

"Yes, because listening to Kathy say how she only went to college to appease her mom and brother got me thinking about you" replied Henry.

"Growing up I had always dreamed of becoming a cop, and one night after Joe graduated the Academy I overheard mom say to dad how she would do anything if it meant I wouldn't become a cop. I heard her say how she worried over you; dad, Danny and now Joe and she didn't know if she would be able to see me join the family business. So I decided to follow Erin into Law school, it was similar in the way it was punishing criminals who broke the law, but it was still different. Then Joe told me one night that I should do what I wanted, and then a week later he died and I felt it was time for me to do what I wanted" said Jamie as he looked straight ahead, unable to meet Henry's eyes.

"Why did you never tell us this Jamie? Your mom would have understood, once she saw how much you really wanted to be a cop she would have proudly stood beside you" said Henry as he laid a hand on Jamie's arm.

"Well knowing that back when I was 15 would have ensured I never had to endure Danny's nicknames of 'golden boy' or 'Harvard'" murmured Jamie,

"Is it really that bad when the family calls you out on having a Law degree?" asked Henry, himself feeling ashamed that once or twice he had accused Jamie of thinking too much like a lawyer and not enough like a cop.

"Sometimes it is" admitted Jamie.

"Well personally I think having a Law degree helps you to keep a level head and makes sure no criminal walks on a technicality" said Henry,

"How does that help? It didn't help Vinny!-" Jamie stopped himself realizing what he had just let slip.

"Jamie" sighed Henry "it wasn't your fault; there was nothing you could have done any differently that would have ensured Vinny walked out of Bitterman alive. If anything, had you done anything differently you may not have come home that Sunday" comforted Henry,

"Grandpa. Danny, and the rest of the family, sometimes say that I can sometimes take too long to make a decision because my lawyer brain is kicking in. How am I supposed to teach Kathy how to be a good cop when I do that? How can I make sure Kathy doesn't die on the streets on my watch like Vinny did?"

"Because Jamie, you think quick on your feet, you keep a level head, teaching Kathy that will _only_ help in the long run. Teaching her that and everything Renzulli passed on to you will help her come home every night. And by teaching Kathy those skills when she eventually becomes a TO herself she will pass on those same skills and that means another cop makes it home safe. You're not a bad cop Jamie, in fact you're one of the best and I can vouch for that when I went on that ride – a – long with you. Danny and the rest of the family only worry and in that worry sometimes the wrong words are said and that applies to me as well, just ignore it Jamie, it's only because we care that we can sometimes say something that can sound as if we are judging you." Henry smiled when Jamie finally meet his gaze and smiled in return. Henry had a different relationship with all his grandchildren and great grandchildren, but for some reason he had always had a close relationship with Jamie and had marvelled at the strength Jamie had shown growing up. Henry had been proud when Jamie announced he was being made a TO and he knew that Jamie would be a great teacher which could be shown by the way he taught Nikki how to drive and how he helped Sean in the soap box derby.

"Come on kid the others will be wondering where we've gone" commented Henry,

"Thanks Grandpa" smiled Jamie as he pulled out onto the road,

"For what?" asked Henry,

"You know" replied Jamie smiling,

"Do I?"

"Yes Grandpa you do"

"If you say so Jamie, if you say so"


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie had been Kathy's TO for six months now and by this point Jamie's worries over getting another partner killed had all but faded as Kathy had shown she was a capable Officer who could take care of herself. Within her first month of being a Police Officer she had successfully observed someone walking past who had a gun on them, Jamie smiled thinking back to how he had gained his first gun collar in a similar way. Jamie then had to shake himself out of his thoughts and pay attention to what was happening. He and Kathy were among a group of Officers who were participating on a drug bust to arrest a gang of ten members in the apartment they used for packaging the drug and for some reason Jamie spotted Danny walking over.

"Reagan doesn't Detective Reagan work Major Crime?" asked Kathy, looking between Danny and Jamie,

"Yep" replied Jamie, "but being Major Crimes means sometimes he would be involved with something like this even though he does tend to be given the homicide cases. I guess that's because he won't accidentally offend the victim"

Kathy sniggered behind her hand while Jamie tried to hide his smile. Danny walked over with his eyebrows raised.

"Something funny Officer Riley?" he asked glaring at Jamie and Kathy coming to the conclusion that the reason they were trying not to laugh had been about him and Jamie was the one to have said whatever comment had been said.

"No Detective" replied Kathy lowering her hand and doing her best to keep a straight face.

"Uh huh. What about you Officer Reagan?"

"Nope, nothing funny at all Detective" smiled Jamie innocently,

"Yeah kid I've known you your whole life and I know that smile means you're hiding something" said Danny sternly.

Before Jamie could reply Renzulli called out "Officers Reagan and Riley it's time for you to get in position"

Both Kathy and Jamie sighed in relief and as he walked away Jamie turned around and called "catch you later Danny!" and then he was jogging after Kathy as they entered the building missing whatever Danny had shouted after him.

"That was close" commented Kathy as she climbed the stairwell.

"Yeah, I guess we owe Renzulli" replied Jamie smiling.

They then reached the doorway of the apartment with six other Officers and then once they had all drawn their guns the door was kicked in and the apartment was filled with shouts of "get on the ground!"

Jamie had his gun pointed at one of the perps when Kathy called out "we've got two running!" and without a second thought Jamie was following Kathy out the fire escape and following her down to the alley shouting into his radio that they had two runners heading for the alley.

As soon as their feet touched the ground Kathy and Jamie were racing after the fleeing perps when suddenly the perps turned and one of them took his gun from his waistband and used it to pistol whip Jamie. Jamie staggered to the ground surprised and dazed, he saw the perp trying to run away and as he fell to the ground he grabbed hold of the perps legs causing him to fall face first and smack his head on the ground knocking him out cold. Before Jamie could get his cuffs he heard a grunt of pain and in his dazed state he watch as Kathy was thrown into the wall and then the momentum propelled her into the ground. Jamie barely registered that the perp who had attacked Kathy was running away, Jamie could only focus on the fact that Kathy was lying on the floor facing Jamie. Unmoving.

Jamie crawled towards her, "Kathy?!" but she didn't answer as he got closer Jamie saw red. Blood. Dripping down Kathy's face and in the seconds which felt like hours it took for Jamie to crawl to Kathy as he radioed "10-13! Officer down!" He was thrust into a flashback of when Vinny was killed.

"_10-13! 10-13! Officer's been shot! Bitterman houses, main quad!"_

_Firing his own weapon, reaching Vinny pulling him up by his jacket "Vinny get up man! Get up come on! Come on get up!"_

_Pulling Vinny behind cover muttering that he had Vinny and that it was going to be ok. Pressing his hand into Vinny's wound._

"_You're gonna be ok. Look at me! Look at me you're ok alright? Hey don't go anywhere, stay right here with me ok? Fight! Come on fight! Hey Vinny come on! Stop smiling! Hey look at me man!"_

_Vinny blinking up at him and saying, "it's ok, hey it's ok Reagan. I told you, I told you this is the end"_

"_What?"_

_Vinny closing his eyes and murmuring to Jamie those words that have haunted him ever since, "It's the end. It's ok"_

Jamie blinked away the memories from eight months ago as he kneeled beside Kathy. His own vision was blurring but he could clearly see the dark red of blood against Kathy's pale skin as her blood also mixed with the strands of hair that had escaped the tight bun it had been in not moments ago. Jamie shakily outstretched a hand placed it on Kathy's neck, thinking back to Vinny, but Kathy's steady pulse stopped the flashback from consuming him.

Knowing that unlike Vinny Kathy was alive Jamie found he relaxed and in doing so he found it harder to stay conscious. As he slumped to the ground next to Kathy the last thing he was aware of was Danny calling his name before he blacked out.

Then the next thing he was aware of he was blinking his eyes open to find himself looking up at a white ceiling.

"Ah nice to see you're finally awake" Jamie turned his head slowly to see that Danny was seated in a chair next to him.

"Hospital" stated Jamie,

Danny nodded, "you've been unconscious for two hours. Took a nasty blow to the head, expect a nasty headache for a while the Docs said you have a concussion"

"Brilliant. Always love those" muttered Jamie, as he tried to sit himself up.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?! Lie back down you idiot before I make you!" ordered Danny standing up with his hands ready to push Jamie back down if Jamie refused.

Jamie sighed and did as he was ordered; he looked up at Danny and asked "is Kathy alright?"

"I knew you would ask that" commented Danny as he sat back down "and as I didn't want to leave you I have asked a nurse to come let me know when she wakes up. But from what the nurse has told me Kathy is in the same condition as you, so with a concussion you both have to remain in the hospital for an overnight stay as you both were unconscious for a couple of hours and will take two days off from work and then that leads you to your weekend so you report back to the 12th in five days"

Before Jamie could say anything a nurse popped her head around the door, "Officer Riley is awake and already asking to be discharged and as I can see Officer Reagan is awake I will let Officer Riley know this" and as quickly as she had appeared the nurse left.

"Well now you know she's ok. Already asking to be discharged? That's normally you kid I think you've rubbed off on her"

"Yeah well the number of times I've been in the hospital I have just learnt not to ask when I can be discharged as between dad, you and Linda I wouldn't get the papers to discharge myself until another twenty four hours at least" replied Jamie dryly.

Jamie closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him to the sounds of Danny's soft laughter.

####

Three days later Jamie had just knocked on Kathy's apartment door holding an apple pie Henry, Linda and Erin had instructed him to give to Kathy.

"Oh hey Jamie" greeted Kathy looking around her front door, "come on in" and she opened the door wider for him.

"Thanks"

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Kathy as she shut the door.

"No I'm fine thanks. Here my family wanted you to have an apple pie to, I quote 'cheer herself up a bit and not have to cook it with what be a horrible headache'" said Jamie as he gave her the apple pie.

"That was very nice of them but they didn't have to do that" smiled Kathy, as she took the pie into her kitchen.

As Jamie followed her he spotted a photo of what he assumed to be Kathy, her brother and their dad. Kathy came to stand beside him and smiled as she said "that was taken when I was 7"

Jamie looked closer and asked "is that mud down the side of your face?"

Kathy giggled "yeah I was a bit of a tomboy much to my mom's dismay. But really what did she expect I had an older brother and two older cousins that were boys, and I always followed them around what else was I going to be?"

Jamie laughed and then turned serious when he asked "you feeling ok? After you know…"

Kathy smiled gently at him and replied "I have been reliably informed I have a hard head so yeah I'm ok. What about you?"

"Me? Oh yeah…fine" stuttered Jamie, the truth was he wasn't. He was physically, but he had been having nightmares about Vinny again and this time around Kathy was in the nightmares as well. Making Jamie chose which friend to save and failing both.

"Really?" asked Kathy studying Jamie carefully.

"Yeah…no…I have been having nightmares" confessed Jamie seeing the same stubborn streak in Kathy's eyes that his family had.

"About your other partner?" asked Kathy, while she had only been in the Academy she had still seen the effect Officer Cruz's death had, she had seen Commissioner Reagan's news conference on the TV with her family. Even though her father's death had been fourteen years ago she could see the news about another Officer's death had visibly shaken her family. It had shaken her. Her grandmother had embraced her cousins Sam and Brandon who had both just come off their tours, her Aunt Lorraine had tightly hugged her Uncle Kyle, her mother and brother had both been at work Kathy would have hated to see their faces knowing how they argued against her joining the NYPD. Kathy had knelt beside her Grandpa and gently squeezed his hand, he had broken his gaze from the TV and had pulled Kathy onto his lap, hugged her tight and rested his head on hers as he kissed the top of her head as if she was a little girl again with a scrapped knee.

"Yeah" choked Jamie, he turned his despaired filled eyes to Kathy and murmured "the memories just won't go away"

"They won't" smiled Kathy sadly, "my mom; brother and I were at my grandparents when we were told about my dad. I was in the living room and saw two Officers approaching the front door, one of them saw me and smiled sadly. I just thought they were coming to say dad was running late, dad had promised to take me to the park to practice basketball and dad always kept his promises so I just figured we would be begging mom to let us go later. Then I heard mom and Grandma crying, Grandpa came and told me dad wasn't coming home. After that the sight of an NYPD uniform terrified me as at that point Grandpa and Uncle Kyle were both on the force so I was scared they wouldn't be coming home. It got so bad they had to stop wearing their uniforms around me. And to be honest even to this day the uniform can still scare me" admitted Kathy.

"How do you deal with it?" asked Jamie with wonder.

"One step at a time, the uniform doesn't scare me as much would be stupid if it did seeing as I wear it every day. But knowing that it can be worn for good occasions like weddings or medal ceremonies taught me that seeing the uniform didn't always mean bad news was going to follow it. So I guess what I'm saying is that even if you end up in similar situations what you have to think about is that it doesn't always have to end the same way" said Kathy,

Jamie nodded seeing what Kathy was saying, "thanks"

"No problem that's what friends do. They help each other out" smiled Kathy.

They then said their goodbyes and said they would see each other back at work in two days, when Jamie left he felt as if a weight had been lifted and felt sure that the nightmares wouldn't be plaguing him that night or for a long time after that. And he was right.

**This isn't the end I have planned for more chapters and to give you hint to look out for the memories of Vinny's death will be coming up again just maybe in a way that you are not expecting. Thank you all so much you have favourited, followed and reviewed it really means a lot! **


	5. Chapter 5

"You're kidding me right?...no its fine it can't be helped I guess. Tell them I hope they get better soon" sighed Kathy as she ended the call and continued to eat her sandwich.

"What's up?" asked Jamie between bites of his sandwich, he checked his watch he and Kathy had five minutes left of their break.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" assured Kathy finishing her sandwich.

Jamie also finished his sandwich and lent back in his chair and crosses his arms, "no come on what's got you so disappointed?"

Kathy sighed and seeing that Jamie wasn't going to stop bugging her until she told him she said, "tomorrow I was gonna meet up with some friends from the Academy and two of them have caught the flu that's going around so they can't come with us. And I'm disappointed because one, I haven't seen them in a few months and two, I was really looking forward to what we were gonna do and now I don't think we can go and do it"

"Why not?" asked Jamie "surely your friends wouldn't mind if you still went ahead with your plans"

"No I don't think they would mind but what we planned we would need all seven of us who planned to go" replied Kathy standing up and waited for Jamie to sign them back on duty.

As they began walking again Jamie turned to Kathy and asked, "So what had you planned to do tomorrow?"

"Laser combat" replied Kathy smiling.

"Laser combat?"

"Yeah, it's like paintballing except instead of shooting each other with paintballs you use laser guns and shoot lasers at each other. According to my cousin Brandon it's really fun"

"So you can't do that with just the five of you?" questioned Jamie.

"I don't know. But we pre-booked it obviously booking places for seven people so I don't know if we can still do it with five people" replied Kathy disappointedly. Jamie felt bad for her as he could clearly see Kathy had looked forward to seeing her friends again.

"What about asking your brother or cousins?" suggested Jamie.

"No! They'd go absolutely _nuts_! I'm not saying no one else wouldn't. But they would take it to a _whole new level_! And I've seen photos and videos from when Brandon went and I wouldn't want to unleash _that_ on anyone!"

Jamie laughed after meeting Brandon, Sam and Connor he found it hard to believe that during laser combat they would 'go absolutely nuts'.

"Oh you laugh now. But I'm warning you my brother and cousins become _totally different_ people during competitive situations. They let loose a whole different side to them" said Kathy with eyebrows raised and looking deadly serious.

Jamie brought his laughter under control and then suggested "what about asking around at the 12th when we get back, I'm sure you'll find two people who are free and wouldn't mind going. But would your friends mind?"

"No they wouldn't mind. Harry, who just called me, said if I find anyone who wants to come their more than welcome" replied Kathy thoughtfully, thinking about who she should ask. She paused and then smiled "Jamie"

"What?" asked Jamie warily,

"Would you like to come?" asked Kathy.

"Er…"

"Come on it'll be fun!" wheedled Kathy.

"Only if you're on my team 'Miss sharpshooter medal winner'" Jamie jokingly replied.

"You got it!" laughed Kathy, "now we only need to find one more person to come with us"

Jamie smiled mischievously "I have just the person in mind".

####

"I'm sure this is such a good idea!"

"Why not? I'm sure he'd love to come with us!"

"Fine, but as it was _your _idea _you_ can ask him!"

"Alright fine I'll ask him!"

"Yeah and if he says no you'll be the one who'll get your ass kicked"

"Thanks so much for having my back Kathy"

"I'm the rookie so just lead by example oh noble TO"

Jamie looked around the corner and pulled back, "alright he's coming, go and file some paperwork or something so he doesn't get suspicious"

Kathy nodded and walked over to the filing cabinet keeping one eye on Jamie who was drinking from a bottle of water while leaning against the wall. Kathy wondered why asking someone to come to laser combat had suddenly turned into something like a secret mission.

Jamie smiled as the person he was going to ask walked around the corner.

"Alright kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Tomorrow Kathy and I are going to laser combat and need someone else to come with us. So would you like to?" asked Jamie keeping the smile on his face.

"I would like to what?" spluttered Renzulli.

"Laser combat Sarge, it's like paintballing but with lasers" smiled Jamie.

"Er I don't know…" hesitated Renzulli.

"If it helps Kathy roped me into doing it and has said if you come with us we can be on her team" bargained Jamie,

"How does that make any difference?" questioned Renzulli with eyes narrowed at Jamie and looking around the room at Kathy.

"Sarge she did win the sharpshooter medal this year"

"Good point. Yeah I'll come with ya; the in-laws are coming over tomorrow anyway"

"Ah so you would like to get away from them?" asked Jamie,

"No I actually get on with them. It's the fact my wife is cooking something 'special' is what I want to get away from" Renzulli shuddered at the thought of the grand menu his wife had planned.

"Won't your in-laws be mad if you skipped out on them?" Jamie asked as he and Renzulli made their way over to Kathy,

"No. They'll just be a little put out that I didn't take them with me" Renzulli replied in all seriousness causing Jamie to burst out laughing. They arranged with Kathy when and where they would meet tomorrow and Kathy said she would drive them to where the laser combat was.

####

Kathy, Jamie and Renzulli stepped out of the car and Kathy walked them over to her friends and began the introductions.

"Guys this is Tony Renzulli and Jamie Reagan" Renzulli and Jamie smiled and waved in greeting and Kathy went on to introduce her friends, "this is Emma Marvis, Jack Torrington, Casey Winters, Harrison 'Harry' Lewis and Ryan Holloway"

Renzulli then came over and spoke to Kathy "so what's gonna happen?"

"I don't really know, I've never done laser combat before. But my cousin Brandon came here and said it was all outside" replied Kathy.

"Is it?" questioned Jack, "I've done laser quest before and that was in a darkened room. My dad found a hiding spot high up with the perfect vantage point and whenever anyone came down this corridor he shot them and we were all like 'where the hell is he'. So I've never known it to be outside"

"I dunno" replied Kathy shrugging her shoulders, "I've heard of it being in a dark room so I was a bit surprised when Brandon said he'd done it outside. But maybe because you did laser quest that is inside and maybe laser combat is outside?"

"But in the end does all really matter? Let's just get those suckers on the other team!" exclaimed Ryan,

"And this is when true personalities are shown" commented Harry dryly.

"I'm wondering if we're all on the same team" wondered Kathy,

"Well if we're not let's just remember this, whatever happens in laser combat _stays_ in laser combat. Because as Ryan has shown people can change" said Emma. Everyone nodded their agreement and made their way into a shed area where they found other people waiting. They all sat on the wooden bench and chatted to the other people sat on their row and to the other people sat on the wooden bench opposite. Then two instructors in red jackets approached them, both female instructors had a green and brown line painted onto both of their cheeks with what looked like Army face paint.

"Is it childish to want my face painted like that?" whispered Casey to Kathy,

Kathy sniggered, "no because I want some too" both of them giggled quietly while the instructors unlocked another part of the shed.

Renzulli hearing Kathy and Casey leaned over to Jamie and said "what have you gotten us into kid?"

"I have no idea" responded Jamie looking over at Kathy and her friends.

One of the instructors then got their attention, "right everyone my name is Lucy and before we can proceed with anything you all need to first, sign a health form and second get your faces painted up like mine. So here's the forms and some pens" Lucy indicated to a table and then held up two small pots "and here is your face paint" Lucy then passed the pots to Harry.

Harry asked Ryan to put his paint on and was only slightly put out when Ryan finished the lines with putting a green dot on Harry's forehead.

"Really?" groused Harry,

"Yeah makes you look more cool and badass" smirked Ryan,

"Uh huh. Whatever" shrugged Harry before standing up and going to sign a health form. Jack then took the pots from Ryan and did Ryan's face paint and ended up doing the face paint for everyone who was sat on the same row. And unlike Ryan, Jack didn't put any green dots on anyone's forehead. Jack then passed the pots to a teenaged boy from the other bench.

Lucy then emerged from the other end of the shed and called out "okay everyone, the people sat on the same bench as you are your teammates so take a good look at them so when you get into the moment you don't shoot one of your teammates" everyone chuckled. Kathy noticed that her team consisted of Renzulli, Jamie, her friends and a husband and wife with their two children, a girl who must have been around 12 or 13 and a boy around the age of 10 or 11. Everyone looked out of the shed and noticed they were doing the laser combat outside seeing the cover and fence.

Lucy then came back holding a laser gun which looked like a bulky rifle which had a black wire which started next to the scope and finished at the back of a plastic helmet which had three rounded lights on it. She then had the young boy (apparently called Rauri) from Kathy's team stand up and wear the red helmet and hold the gun and Lucy began explaining about the gun and lights. "Right, there is a small screen on the gun which tells you how much 'ammo' you have when you run out you will hear a clicking sound, when you hear this press the red button and you will reload. If you get 'hit' five consecutive times your shield will break and you will hear a loud grunt, as if you are getting wounded. The lights on your helmet will also flash. When this happens duck out of sight and hide for five seconds, after five seconds of not getting 'hit' your shield will repair itself. But when you get 'hit' ten times with the grunt noises you will die, when you die the lights on your helmet will stay red and you will hear 'medic man down! Medic man down!' When this happens just stand up and go over to the benches over there in the area I like to call the shame area. To 'fire' look through the scope and you will see a red LED dot, line the dot up with the helmet of someone from the opposing side and shoot, you would have then 'hit' them. Also on the screen on the gun you will see a name, for example 'Raven' this is your name in the game because at the end of each game before I restart it you can press the black button and can see who 'shoot' you and how many times they did and it will tell you who 'killed' you. Okay let's get started!" Lucy then handed out guns with red helmets to Kathy's team and guns with blue helmets to the other team.

Jamie turned to Renzulli, "what's your name?"

"Sarge" replied Renzulli smiling.

"Fitting" chuckled Jamie.

The aim of the first game was just to 'kill' as many people of the opposing team as possible. Each team started at their 'base' which was just some branches or tyres pilled on each other to give people some cover. At Lucy's shout of "GO!" everyone ran forward and hid behind some cover, Kathy hid behind some wooden planks which were dug a bit into the ground which kept them upright. She turned when she heard Harry shout out to Emma.

"Emma cover me!" as he surged forward and came to crouch next to Emma behind some thick branches which were bent over each other.

Kathy then called over, "Harry either you're really in the moment, or you've just watched too many war movies!"

Not surprisingly there was no reply as Harry became totally focused on taking out the opposition. Kathy looked around as she reloaded and saw Jamie behind a tree and he was laughing as he watched Ryan crouching and running as if he was making sure not to get hit by real bullets not lasers.

Soon Kathy was 'killed' and walked over to where the other 'dead' people were seated as she walked over she saw Ryan, Emma, Harry and Jamie were also 'killed' along with Rauri and his sister. But Kathy noted in satisfaction that there were more 'dead' people from the blue team than the red.

"Looks like we're winning" commented Kathy to Jamie,

"Yeah it does" replied Jamie nodding, he smiled and said "it's so funny watching everyone crouching behind cover and then popping up to fire. You were so funny because you popped up to try and see someone and then you'd disappear and reappear firing."

"Thanks" responded Kathy. She and Jamie then laughed seeing Rauri's dad crawling along the floor just as soldiers did in the field. "Looks like he's in the moment" giggled Kathy.

"Yeah sorry about him" Kathy and Jamie turned around to find Rauri had said this while trying to hide his embarrassment at the way his dad was acting.

"It's okay" reassured Kathy smiling,

"Yeah don't worry about it. If I had brought my older brother he would be doing the exact same thing, he was a Marine so he would really be into this" chuckled Jamie,

"Really?" asked Rauri wide eyed in curiosity and in relief that his dad wasn't acting like a total loser.

"Yep, but your dad is really good so we might win" added Jamie smiling at Rauri. Not long after Rauri's dad was 'killed', but not before taking out two blue people.

Jamie and Kathy with everyone else in the 'shame area' soon became engrossed in watching an event unfold. Renzulli was hiding behind some wooden poles which were built one on top of the other and was 'reloading' his gun as a member of the blue team came running towards the same cover. Both of them not realizing they were near a member of the other team. The Blue person stopped and crouched slowly and headed over to the poles. Renzulli popped up and gasped seeing the blue person, both seemed to freeze for a moment and then Renzulli acted a second faster and within thirty seconds the blue person was 'dead'. Soon the game ended on a draw, neither team had everyone killed.

Everyone gathered together and pressed the black button to see who had killed them.

"Who is Cobra?" called Lucy, standing next to a boy about the age of 18 on the blue team.

"That's me!" replied Kathy raising her hand.

The boy looked at her and then sighed to his friend, "a _girl _'killed' me?!"

Kathy chuckled along with Jamie, "do you think I should tell him I'm a cop who won the sharpshooter medal?" asked Kathy,

"Nah" replied Jamie laughing. They began checking who had 'killed' them to find it had been the same person, Ninja.

Harry looked at them and said "Ninja 'killed' me too" and then pointed at Ninja. Jamie's and Kathy's jaws dropped open seeing a girl about the age of 7.

"What?!" exclaimed Kathy,

"I know!" Harry responded sharing Kathy's amazement.

"She's been given the right name then" commented Jamie in shock, "I'm so not telling Danny I was 'killed' by a 7 year old".

During the first game Renzulli had jarred his arm and was going to sit the next game out so Lucy stepped in. Soon the next game began. It was simple, capture the flag. And Lucy had some advice for the red team.

"Just run at them and grab the flag, it's harder to hit a moving target than someone standing still. So Rauri you should run as your small and nimble and two others should run with him"

But before the reds could discuss tactics the other instructor yelled "GO!" Rauri stood frozen not knowing what was happening with the rest of the team desperately looking at each other saying "what are we doing?!" Kathy knowing she was considered a fast runner through High school and Collage stepped forward to Rauri and cried out "I'll go with you" they stood a second longer to see of anyone else was stepping forward, no one did so Kathy cried out "go! Go! Go!" then she and Rauri took off hoisting their guns and sprinting down the length of the combat area, jumping over tree stumps and dodging cover. As they ran they heard a few people exclaim "what the?!" but the blues soon started firing at them. Kathy lost sight of Rauri, before she could wonder where he was she saw the blue's flag and hearing the grunts coming from her gun put on a burst of speed, then stopped short and reached out and grabbed the flag. Then turned and began sprinting again knowing she just had to get about halfway down the area then she could take cover and let her shield come back before running for her base again. But she then heard her gun make the sound she didn't want to hear. 'Medic man down! Medic man down!" knowing she was killed she dropped the flag, knowing that was a part of the rules, and then stopped and calmly walked to the 'shame area'. Breathing deeply to calm her breathing she sat beside Renzulli who smirked at her. "Miss me that much? To get 'killed' that quick?"

"No I listened to advice" responded Kathy smiling.

"To go on a suicide mission?"

"That maybe, but I actually grabbed the flag. Thinking about it I probably should have zig zagged instead of running straight" pondered Kathy,

"That probably would have gotten you further towards your base" agreed Renzulli. That was when Kathy spotted Rauri making his way over, Kathy sighed seeing the blue flag where she dropped it. She smiled and shrugged at Rauri who smiled in return saying "well we tried" Kathy nodded in agreement.

Soon the game ended with the blues taking the red's flag. Kathy narrowed her eyes at Jamie and said "we'll get them in the next game"

Jamie smirked, "that we will".

The next game had a volunteer from each team step forward. Rauri volunteered for the reds when the little "Ninja girl" (nicknamed by Harry), they each had their team's flag tied to their helmets. Lucy then explained "if you 'kill' the person on the opposite team who is wearing the flag you 'kill' the rest of the team at the same time".

So at their base Lucy asked what the reds were going to do. Kathy then suggested "what about having two people guard Rauri and the rest of us move forward a bit behind cover and try to 'shoot' that Ninja girl?" Lucy and the team agreed this was a good plan and soon "GO!" was yelled and the reds who weren't sticking next to Rauri moved forward. Kathy made sure not to go to the same cover she used last time as it didn't have the best all round vision. She ended up taking cover behind the branches Emma and Harry used in the first game. Kathy was satisfied to learn she couldn't have picked a better position; the branches blocked her helmet from the blue team's lasers but the branches also left enough gaps for Kathy to see through with her scope and gun so she wouldn't have to stand up to 'shoot' the blues. She looked to her right and saw Jamie was huddled beside Renzulli behind some poles which were three metres diagonally behind her. She also saw a flash of blue and looked around to see a blue team member running across she couldn't get the helmet in line with the red dot in her scope and saw the blue person was heading in a straight line which was in line with Jamie's and Renzulli's cover.

"Jamie watch out! A blue person is coming straight at you!" warned Kathy,

"Got them" responded Jamie.

Kathy soon became engrossed in the game and was satisfied to note she 'killed' two blues. While she hide to reload she heard the distant crackle of paintball guns being fired. She then thought of Jamie ad knowing his former partner had been killed in a firefight she looked over and saw Jamie had tensed up and had a distant look in his eyes. Before Kathy could call out, Renzulli squeezed Jamie's shoulder and said something Kathy didn't catch, but Jamie's eyes returned to normal and he looked over at her. Kathy smiled reassuringly and held up two fingers to indicate she'd taken out two blues. Jamie smiled and then began firing again, Kathy spun around on her toes and locked a blue in her scope and began firing she hissed in annoyance when the blue ducked out of sight realizing they were being fired on. She then 'reloaded' just to make sure she had enough 'ammo' for when the blue came back into view, luckily Kathy 'reloaded' when she did. Because Rauri's dad who had been 'killed' yelled that a blue was coming up the side nearest to the 'shame area' which directly opposite to where Kathy was hiding. Kathy snickered knowing Rauri's dad shouldn't have warned her as he was 'dead' he wasn't supposed to help his team. But before Kathy thought anything more on this she saw blue take cover behind a tree which placed the blue directly in line with Kathy.

"Crap!" muttered Kathy looking for cover as she crouched and walked backwards with bent knees (which was no easy feet) but she came to the end of the branches and if she took two more steps she would be in the open and the nearest cover was where Jamie and Renzulli were. Going there Kathy would still be in the open and the cover wasn't wide enough for three people, so she stayed behind her cover and began firing at the blue who turned surprised to see he was directly in line with a red team member. Kathy then sighed in relief when the blue was 'killed'.

"Well done!" called Jamie,

"Thanks!" replied Kathy.

Soon Renzulli was 'killed' and Lucy called out they had three minutes left in the game. Renzulli and Rauri's dad yelled "you've got three minutes left just get up and 'shoot' them!" Kathy spotted the little Ninja girl and simultaneously Jamie and Kathy rose up on their feet looking through their scopes and firing in the direction of the blues. They ran for cover closer to the blue's base, which happened to be trees. Kathy ducked behind the tree with her back pressed up so close she could feel the bark digging into her back as she waited for her gun to 'reload' and when it had she peeked out from behind the tree and began firing.

"Come on guys get them! You've got one minute left!" yelled Renzulli.

Hearing this Kathy, Jamie, Rauri (and his sister), Casey and Jack emerged from their cover guns raised and firing randomly.

"THAT'S IT GAME OVER!" called Lucy.

Even though Rauri and the girl were still 'alive' Kathy and Jamie felt that because their team had the most 'alive' they were the winners.

####

In the car on the way back Renzulli, from the backseat, exclaimed, "that was great fun! Thanks for inviting me, this beats eating my wife's cooking!"

"It's okay, but should you say that about your wife's cooking?" asked Kathy sceptically looking at Renzulli from her rear-view mirror.

"Don't worry he's always saying how bad it is. His wife even knows he complains" sniggered Jamie from the passenger seat.

"So would you both come again?" asked Kathy,

"Just tell me the date and I'll be there" confirmed Renzulli nodding his head.

"Yeah I'll come again" replied Jamie.

Kathy and Jamie then began laughing about the day's events while Renzulli listened and smiled knowing it was the right decision to make Jamie a TO. And that through being a TO Jamie was healing from what had happened to Vinny, and Renzulli also knew Kathy would be a great cop from having Jamie Reagan as her TO.

**A/N I thought I would do a light hearted chapter for once : P the whole laser combat part of the chapter (actions and what was said) is based on real events. So it all really happened when my friends and I did it while on holiday celebrating the end of school and exams. Everything from Kathy's POV during laser combat is what I did and said when I did it with my friends (if you're interested to know that which you may not be). Jamie's comment on comparing Danny to Rauri's dad is actually something I said about my dad so this chapter is dedicated to my dad who was a bit miffed I didn't take him with me. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites you all make writing fanfic worth it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie was surprised at how fast time was going; it had already been ten months since he had been Kathy's TO. They had become close friends, so close that Jamie viewed Kathy as an honorary younger sister and Kathy viewed Jamie as an honorary older brother. She had jokingly said "great now I've got _four_ older brothers" referring to Jamie, her brother Connor and her cousins Sam and Brandon. They had just finished a shift and he and Kathy planned to go get some drinks with Renzulli and her friends from Laser Combat. Leaving the locker room Jamie realized what the date was. When Kathy caught up to him her smile disappeared seeing the look on his face.

"Jamie what's wrong?" asked Kathy stopping Jamie and guided him over to the side of the main entrance steps.

"I remembered what the date was" murmured Jamie looking at the ground.

"What happened on this date?" questioned Kathy, others seeing the look on Jamie's face may have not asked this but Kathy knew it was best if Jamie spoke to someone, and if that someone was her she was happy to help.

"A year ago today…Vinny…he…er" stammered Jamie in a broken voice,

Kathy paused and then put the pieces together, "Jamie are you okay?"

Jamie nodded his head slowly then paused and shook his head, "I forgot. I forgot what the day was today. How could I forget what happened a year ago today? I woke up today and forgot that a year ago today my friend _died_"

"It's okay Jamie" soothed Kathy,

"How?" choked Jamie looking up at Kathy with despair filled eyes.

"Because with time you move on, with time the pain lessens. And when that happens you wake up in the morning and it can take a while for you to remember what the date it" commented Kathy breaking eye contact with Jamie and looking out across the city.

"But that shouldn't happen" argued Jamie in a quiet voice,

"It feels like a betrayal doesn't it? But trust me Jamie it's _not_. Vinny would want you to move on, you haven't forgotten him. You keep his memory alive with all the stories you tell. Trust me Jamie it isn't a betrayal not matter if it feels like it is" Kathy said softly.

They stood there a few minutes longer looking out at the city. Kathy then looked back at Jamie and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I guess you don't feel like going for drinks. But if you need someone to talk to or even vent at, call me okay?" Kathy said.

Jamie met Kathy's gaze and instead of seeing pity, he saw understanding. He nodded, "I will. I promise"

Kathy nodded and gave him a small smile, "see you tomorrow Jamie" and then she was bounding down the steps her light brown hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"See you tomorrow Kathy" replied Jamie. He then sighed and made his way to his car, he sat in the car for a few minutes deliberating where he was going to go next. Sighing again he started his car and began driving.

####

Kathy walked into the bar to see Renzulli and her friends already there; Kathy smiled at them all and got a beer for herself.

"Hey no Jamie?" questioned Ryan looking up from his conversation with Emma,

"Yeah, something came up" responded Kathy not wanting to tell them the real reason Jamie decided to change plans.

"Kathy is everything alright?" asked Jack,

"Yeah it's fine" smiled Kathy; Jack gave her a dubious look but let the subject drop and moved back over to Harry.

Renzulli then dropped down onto the chair beside Kathy, "Kathy what's going on?"

"He's fine, he just…remembered what the date was" replied Kathy mindful that her friends maybe listening.

"The date?!" exclaimed Renzulli quietly,

"Something that happened a year ago today while on the job" hinted Kathy,

Renzulli paused and then like Kathy had he pieced the pieces together and groaned, "Damn it" leaning back in his chair he rubbed his hands across his face, "I should have known, damn. Was he alright on shift?"

"He was fine" assured Kathy, "he only realized what the date was when leaving the locker room. He's more upset that he forgot this morning"

"I should have remembered. I should have known today would upset him" grounded out Renzulli,

"Sarge it isn't your fault" comforted Kathy sitting straighter and looking Renzulli in the eye,

"Like hell it isn't" Renzulli replied bitterly, "I should have been aware what today was and looked out for him"

"Sarge it _isn't_ your fault, Jamie wouldn't think that and neither do I. And I'd imagine Vinny wouldn't either" argued Kathy squeezing Renzulli's hand.

"You're wise Riley" commented Renzulli,

"Surprised?" teased Kathy; she was relieved when Renzulli returned her smile.

"Just a little" joked Renzulli.

The atmosphere was broken when Kathy got a text from Jamie: _Kathy I need help, I can't deal with it._

Kathy sucked in a breath and quickly replied: _Can't deal with what?_

Within seconds she received a reply: _The guilt. Vinny shouldn't have died_.

_Where are you?_ But Kathy didn't get a reply.

She turned to Renzulli and showed her the messages, "Sarge do you have any idea where he could be?"

"He might be at Vinny's grave. Come on I'll take you there" said Renzulli grabbing his and Kathy's jackets.

"Sorry guys we gotta take a rein check" Kathy called out as she and Renzulli headed towards the door,

"Hey Kathy! You need any backup?!" called Harry,

"No it's fine, just enjoy your drinks" smiled Kathy hanging onto the doorframe and then she and Renzulli were gone.

####

Renzulli hung back as he and Kathy approached Vinny's grave and sure enough they saw Jamie standing in front of it. Renzulli stopped and Kathy continued for two steps before she stopped and turned back to look at Renzulli. Renzulli smiled encouraging and nodded towards Jamie, Kathy nodded and then came to stand beside Jamie.

"Jamie are you alright?" asked Kathy, guessing she already knew the answer.

"Kathy can I tell you something?" asked Jamie looked at Vinny's gravestone.

"Yeah of course you can" responded Kathy,

"I didn't want to be your Training Officer because I was scared I would get you killed like Vinny"

"You didn't get him killed Jamie; you did your best to save him" said Kathy squeezing Jamie's shoulder.

"Wasn't enough" rasped Jamie,

"Jamie. I've seen what kind of cop you are and I _know_ you would have done everything you could to save Vinny" Kathy firmly, but gently, stated.

"You think so?" asked Jamie in a small voice breaking his gaze from Vinny's gravestone and meeting Kathy's gaze.

"Think so? I _know_ so" smiled Kathy,

Jamie smiled in return; he then stepped forward to the gravestone and rested his hand on it as he muttered something too quiet for Kathy to catch. Jamie stepped back and then gave a salute before turning around and then walked beside Kathy as they headed back to Renzulli.

"Sorry for ruining your evening out" murmured Jamie,

"It's okay" assured Kathy,

"Yeah it's fine kid, it doesn't matter because without you there…well let's just say you're the life and soul of the party" smirked Renzulli.

"Sarge I think you've got the wrong Reagan. You've confused me with Danny" chuckled Jamie.

The three of them were laughing and joking until Renzulli caught a glimpse of Kathy's wrist. He stopped walking and took Kathy's arm and rolled her jacket sleeve up. "Kathy what's up with the bruises?"

"Nothing" replied Kathy quickly, too quickly.

Jamie's eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared as he took a closer look at Kathy's wrist, "Kathy it looks like someone grabbed your wrist. And tight"

"Um…it's fine just like I said" assured Kathy, her eyes darting in different directions.

"Kathy" warned Jamie, Kathy's eyes stopped darting around and met Jamie's. She could see looking at Jamie's and Renzulli's eyes that they weren't going to let her go anywhere unless she told them. She knew she couldn't lie, they'd see right through her.

"It was this guy I was seeing" began Kathy, "and after the second date he got a little too _clingy_"

"You still going out with him?" demanded Renzulli,

"No" responded Kathy shaking her head, "on the second date he started insisting that I should stop being a cop. That and the way he grabbed my arm…something was off. So that was it for me I didn't plan on seeing _him_ again"

"Does he know where you live?" asked Jamie worriedly. Kathy's appearance was tall and slim and she looked as light as a feather so Jamie was concerned that this guy might try and hang around Kathy and overpower her.

"Nope. I didn't even give him my phone number; I met him at a bar and arranged the second date there so he doesn't have any of my contact details" replied Kathy, touched that Renzulli and Jamie were this concerned about her.

"What about where you work? Does he know you work out of the 12th?" asked Renzulli, still inspecting Kathy's arm.

"No, I just told him I was a cop that worked in Manhattan South" Kathy said seeing both Renzulli and Jamie relax a little. "Don't worry I grew up in a family of cops, I know how to take care of myself"

"Yeah we know that, but you as might as well get used to us worrying" responded Renzulli. Kathy smiled at them and pulled her sleeve down when Renzulli let go of her arm.

"Seriously though Kathy. If this guy starts bothering you, you will come to us won't you?" asked Jamie his eyes still narrowed.

"I promise" smiled Kathy. Her smile grew bigger when Jamie began smiling again.

####

Two days later Kathy was ahead of Jamie as she walked down the steps of the 12th precinct in her uniform going towards the squad car she and Jamie had been assigned. When she heard her name called and saw the guy she had dumped after the second date.

"Kathleen!" called the guy, Oliver Price, (Kathy hadn't allowed him to call her Kathy), "I'm so glad I found you!"

"How _did_ you find me?" demanded Kathy,

"You said you worked in Manhattan South so I went and waited outside all the precincts in the area. Look I wanted to say I was sorry for whatever upset you the other night. Please will you go on another date with me?" begged Oliver.

"No Oliver I won't. Now if you excuse me I need to start my shift" Kathy said sharply,

"About that" said Oliver as he grabbed Kathy's arm, "I think you should quit, you should go back in there and tell your boss or whoever that you quit. I really like you Kathleen and I want you to be safe" soothed Oliver.

Kathy opened her mouth to say something but before she could she heard a sharp voice behind her ask, "Is there a problem here Officer Riley?"

Kathy pulled her arm from Oliver's grip and angled her head towards Jamie, "no everything's fine Officer Reagan" Kathy then turned back to Oliver and firmly and sharply said, "just a little misunderstanding. Goodbye Oliver, I _won't_ be seeing you again" Kathy then marched away towards the squad car missing seeing Renzulli coming to stand beside Jamie.

"I suggest you leave Officer Riley alone" said Renzulli glaring at Oliver.

"I love her! You can't keep us a part!" cried Oliver.

"Listen here idiot. She doesn't love you and if I _ever_ see you hanging around her again, or she tells me that she's seen you. I will haul you in here for harassment and might so conveniently lose the paperwork and leave you locked up for _days_" threatened Jamie leaning over Oliver, eyes narrowed.

"But-"

"Don't. She is like family to us, her family are cops and my family are cops. So she has people who care about her spread throughout all the jurisdictions of the city. So if I were you I'd just forget all about her" interrupted Jamie in a low voice.

"Got it" gulped Oliver, "she'll never see or hear from me again"

"Good" snapped Renzulli. With one more look at the two Police Officers Oliver turned and ran down the street (Kathy never did see him again).

"Have a safe tour kid" said Renzulli slapping Jamie on the back.

"Will do Sarge, see you later" replied Jamie straightening up before he jogged over to the squad car and got in the driver's seat. He turned to look at Kathy, "you okay?"

"Yeah thanks to you, you couldn't have come at a better time" smiled Kathy,

"It wasn't just me. Renzulli helped too" chuckled Jamie as he started the car and drove away from the 12th.

"What?!" exclaimed Kathy,

"Oh yeah, he sees you like his own niece so no one is gonna mess with you if he can do anything about it" commented Jamie silently laughing at the look on Kathy's face.

"Oh no" groaned Kathy putting her head in her hands, "that means there's you, Renzulli _and_ my whole family being protective of me"

They stopped at a set of lights and Jamie patted her arm, "don't forget my family" he laughed when Kathy groaned again and slumped down in her seat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N this is the last chapter because I wanted to make sure I finished this story before the next season started and I had a whole lot of other ideas for stories! This chapter is really long because I found I couldn't stop writing, sorry! And if there are loads of mistakes I'm really sorry but I've written this after coming back from my friend's house after having a 19 hour 'Harry Potter' marathon in 24 hours and I've only had five hours sleep and I normally like having eleven hours sleep when on holiday! :P I noticed one of my characters was called Harry so now I've had to have the 'Harry Potter' soundtrack playing as I wrote this! (Don't know why I just told you this, must be the lack of sleep! But seriously some of the soundtrack songs made me feel really emotional writing this!) Anyway thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting it means a lot! I am now going to go have a sleep because I am so tired but I just **_**had**_** to write this first. Enjoy!**

Jamie had been partnered with Kathy for two years, Kathy had been right when the second anniversary of Vinny's death had arrived. He had found it easier to deal with all his emotions. Looking at Kathy now compared with the rookie he met in Renzulli's office, Jamie could clearly see the differences. In the beginning Kathy would only speak when asked a question and her deep blue eyes would always glance back at Jamie checking she was doing the right thing. Now they were so in sync it was like they had been partners for more than two years. Kathy no longer glanced back at Jamie for reassurances, she didn't even glance back to see if he was there as backup. She didn't need to. They each knew what the other was thinking without eye contact.

Jamie was brought back to the present where he and Kathy were currently stood at the front of a classroom in front of twenty five 11 year olds. A girl, Helen Parsons, who Jamie found in Central Park during a blizzard two and a half years ago had asked him to come and speak to her class. If Jamie was honest he had been a little (maybe a lot) nervous, he had no idea what he should say and what questions the kids would ask. Because everyone knew how difficult 11 year olds could be when asking questions, he had the niece and two nephews to prove it. Danny had said just pretend he was talking to Nikki and the boys, something Jamie knew wouldn't work. Because one, the kids were the wrong age group and two, he would be talking to kids who didn't come from policing backgrounds so would have no idea what being a cop was like. Kathy hadn't been any help either saying "how am I supposed to know what to say to them? I'm the youngest in my family so I have no idea what to expect. You on the other hand have a niece and two nephews who have all been 11!"

So Jamie and Kathy looked out at the sea of expectant faces not knowing what to say and were trying to cover up their worried expressions. Helen seemed to sense what they were thinking so from where she was standing next to Jamie she introduced them. "Everyone this is Officer Jamie Reagan and he is he Officer that found me in the blizzard and this is his partner Officer Kathy Riley" at hearing how Jamie found Helen all twenty five hands shot up in the air causing Jamie to think _what have I gotten myself into?_ He turned to share a look with Kathy and saw her facial expression matched how he was feeling. Her expression was one of mild horror. Jamie would have laughed had he not been in the same predicament.

####

Half an hour later Jamie and Kathy both breathed a sigh of relief, they had successfully gotten through the questions thrown at them without feeling they had said something they shouldn't. And had successfully dodged any questions like 'have you shot anyone? And what was it like?' making the two Officers proud of themselves. While the class went back to what they were doing before Jamie and Kathy arrived Helen approached Jamie and hugged him as he crouched down. Causing Kathy and Helen's teacher, Miss Sanders, to smile.

"Thank you so much for coming Jamie!" smiled Helen,

"It's okay, it was nice to be in a somewhat safer place than the streets" replied Jamie causing Helen to laugh before she waved and wandered back to her seat.

"'Somewhat safer' really?" smirked Kathy raising an eyebrow at Jamie as he rose to his feet.

"He has a point" giggled Miss Sanders, "Sometimes I feel like tearing my hair out with what the kids are doing"

"Really? I thought teaching was a nice job" mused Kathy turning to look at Miss Sanders.

"Oh you can be surprised" shuddered Miss Sanders, "They can be little horrors sometimes, I'm just glad I don't teach in High school"

"I feel sorry for the teachers who taught Danny" added Jamie chuckling. Kathy sniggered, she felt slightly sorry for Danny because he was quite often on the receiving end of their jokes. But she knew he could take it, he had after all survived the BBQ that the Reagan's and Riley's had together last year.

They said goodbye to Miss Sanders and then with one more wave at the kids they left the classroom shutting the door behind them and walked towards the main entrance.

Kathy turned to Jamie, "Don't you want to go back and get Miss Sanders's phone number?"

"What?!" exclaimed Jamie wide eyed and came to a halt.

Kathy stopped, turned to face Jamie and smirked, "She seemed to like you. A lot. Oh! Wait a second! You went on a date with…um…Emily Weaver! More than one date! If I remember right, I am right aren't I? I forgot to ask, how did the latest date go?"

Jamie shook his head, "Yeah I'm not talking about this with you. Ever!"

"Aw c'mon Reagan don't be such a spoilsport!" wheedled Kathy smiling,

"You may have been a cop for two years but that doesn't mean I'm not your TO anymore, so you'd better do as you're told" responded Jamie good humouredly.

"Yes sir" replied Kathy saluting,

"Don't take it too far" smirked Jamie as he began walking again and as he passed Kathy he gently shoved her aside, "And why would I tell you about my date when you still have no idea about how you feel towards a friend"

"What feelings? And what friend?!" exclaimed Kathy as she and Jamie walked down the main entrance steps.

"Harry Lewis" responded Jamie smiling.

"I do _not_ have feelings for _Harry_!" retorted Kathy.

Jamie paused before getting in the squad car and seriously looked over the roof at Kathy, "Being on the job has taught me never waste a second of your life. Kathy trust me right now you may think you have all the time in the world to sort out your feelings. But the thing is, what Vinny's death has taught me is that you never get as long as you thought" he then opened the door and got in the driver's seat. Kathy continued looking over the roof of the car thinking, but Jamie shutting his door jolted her out of her thoughts and she then got in the car knowing she had to do some thinking.

As Jamie navigated the streets Kathy came to the conclusion that Jamie was right, she did have feelings for Harry. Every time he introduced a girlfriend Kathy had always felt an emotion which she had no idea about, and could never look at Harry and his girlfriend. Whenever she introduced someone she was dating from the corner of her eye she could always see Harry giving her a weird look, she now thought that maybe Harry felt the same.

From the corner of his eye Jamie could see Kathy was deep in thought, he remembered all the times she had helped him when the memories of Vinny's death resurfaced and caused havoc with his mind. Jamie saw Kathy as the younger sister he never had and just wanted her to be happy, whenever he joined Kathy and her friends for drinks he always saw the looks Harry and Kathy gave each other when the other wasn't looking. Jamie remembered last year when Oliver Price had gripped Kathy's arm so tight it left bruises and how he found the precinct where Kathy worked out of without her even telling him she worked out of the 12th. Since then Jamie had kept an eye on her, but he had known Harry for eighteen months and knew Harry would take good care of Kathy. Even though Kathy would stubbornly comment she didn't need being taken care of, something both Jamie and Kathy's brother Connor would disagree with. When Kathy was fresh out of the Academy she and Jamie on their tour happened upon Connor, Sam and Brandon, Kathy went to get some coffee with her cousins. When Connor took Jamie aside and asked if he thought Kathy would be able to cope with the job.

"_I just worry about her. Dad's death really affected her, she screamed whenever she saw the uniform, which was the only sound she would make for a month. It was horrible, my non-stop talking sister didn't say a word for a whole month! And you know how stubborn she is. Mom and I thought she just wanted to become a cop so she could beat her fear as it were. So when we convinced her to go to college we thought being older she'd see sense and realize she had nothing to prove" commented Connor scratching the back of his head._

"_I understand Connor how you feel about Kathy becoming a cop, my family would sympathise as they wanted to keep me away from the job. And you're right she is stubborn" admitted Jamie giving Connor a small smile. "But I can tell she didn't become a cop to beat her fear. She became a cop because she genuinely felt like she could help make the city a safer place"_

_Connor nodded and looked over at a laughing Kathy who was joking around with their cousins. "I know you can see horrible things on the job, and that there is always a risk that a cop can be killed. I just worry that Kathy might not be able to cope with it all, and even if she wasn't…killed. I don't want to see her loose herself"_

_Jamie squeezed Connor's shoulder, "She'll be able to cope, and her stubbornness can provide her with enough inner strength to be able to deal with the worst the job can bring. Trust me she's just like my brother Joe and he could hold his own and didn't let the sights he saw get to him"_

_Connor nodded again, "So she'll be okay?" Jamie could hear the desperation that Connor wanted assurance that his sister would be able to cope with the job._

_Jamie smiled and nodded, "There'll be bad days, always is with this job. But trust me she'll get through all the bad days" Connor had relaxed and smiled his thanks._

Jamie had been thankful that Kathy hadn't had to go through the worst things he himself had gone through such as having to fire her gun and end up ending someone's life. But being a cop isn't an easy ride and Kathy was about to go through something Jamie wouldn't wish one anyone, let alone his friend and rookie. And he decided to give Harry and Kathy a push in the right direction, he just never thought it would be through a situation no cop wants to go through. A shoot out and someone in the hospital.

####

Jamie and Kathy were about to go on a meal break when over the radio there was a 10 – 13. Kathy switched the sirens on as Jamie turned the car around, cars braked around them as the squad car was turned and then sped off in the opposite direction.

Four blocks away Jamie brought the squad car to a screeching halt, and almost immediately the squad car began taking hits from a continuous stream of bullets. Kathy hunkered down in her seat, twisted her body to the left and covered her eyes as her side window smashed. Small pieces of glass cut the back of her hands and the parts of her face she was unable to cover. Jamie threw his door open and dived out of it and quickly pulled himself to the side and lent against the side of the squad car as Kathy scrambled over the seats and also dived onto the street. From where they were taking cover they couldn't see where the shooter was.

"Reagan!" Jamie turned his head to see a Sergeant he recognised from the 14th crouched behind a wall. Jamie realized the shooting was taking place where the 12th's jurisdiction met with the 14th's jurisdiction. Sergeant Gordon Wright happened to be Harry's Training Officer, and sure enough Harry's head popped around the wall and his eyes widened seeing Jamie and Kathy pined behind their squad car.

"Lewis covering fire!" ordered Wright, he and Harry then brought their guns into view and began firing in the direction of the shooter. In the small lapse of firing from the yet unidentified shooter Jamie grabbed a fistful of Kathy's uniform and pushed her forward and they dashed across the short distance to the wall and crouched behind it with Wright and Harry.

"You alright?" asked Harry, his eyes flickering from Kathy to Jamie. But his eyes rested the longest on Kathy, as if he was trying to reassure himself Kathy was unharmed. Jamie nodded and then turned to Wright, Kathy also nodded, but slowly. Harry, his eyes still widened reached out and with delicate hands pushed a stray strand of hair back behind Kathy's ear. "You sure?" he checked.

Kathy gave him a small smile, "I'm sure, it's just these small cuts are stinging. Which is annoying considering how small they are" Harry's face relaxed slightly and gave Kathy a small smile in return, they then listened to Wright.

"At the moment the shooter is unidentified and began firing on us for no apparent reason. All I can figure is that the shooter is on the rooftop of one of these buildings, but they've obviously got experience because they've hidden themselves out of sight. Lewis and Riley, I want you to follow the wall keeping your cover and see if at any point you can get a clear view of the shooter. Reagan and I will be coming behind you once I've briefed the rest of the backup on what is happening" stated Wright as he nodded at Harry as Harry moved past his TO.

Kathy began following Harry keeping her head down, but she had only gone a metre when a hand reached out and stopped her. She raised her head slightly to find herself looking at Jamie's concerned filled gaze. Jamie squeezed her arm and softly said, "be careful and remember everything you've been taught"

Kathy nodded and responded, "Got it". Jamie squeezed her arm again and then let her go.

This was the first time Kathy wouldn't have Jamie standing beside her acting as her backup and offering guidance. Part of her felt the rush of excitement well up inside her knowing this was her chance to show what kind of a cop she had become. But another part of her was terrified knowing that the person who had helped her so much over the past two years offering advice and praise wasn't going to be next to her.

Even though she was terrified of doing something wrong, what terrified her the most was failing at doing her job, not for herself. But for Jamie. Because he had spent so much time over the past two years shaping her into the cop she was today and she didn't want all his effort to be for nothing. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the next round of hailing bullets and the sound of sirens getting louder and growing in number. She knew backup was on its way and she had a job to do and she was going to do it to the best of her abilities and was going to make her family and Jamie proud.

Jamie watched as Kathy followed Harry, his eyes remained fixed on Kathy until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder gaining his attention. Jamie turned to see Wright's kind eyes looking back at him.

"She'll be alright Reagan. Harry won't let anything happen to her, he's a good man and a great cop" smiled Wright.

"I'm not worried about her backup. It's the shooter I'm worried about" responded Jamie grimly, looking back to the direction Kathy had gone but now he could no longer see her.

Wright just patted Jamie's shoulder saying nothing. He knew what happened two years ago, he knew Jamie's partner and friend had been shot and killed. So Wright knew Jamie was worried about the possibility of what happened two years ago repeating itself.

When the shooter began firing again Jamie flinched, now Kathy wasn't in his sight he was just waiting for something bad to happen. And what scared him was that he had this feeling that something was going to go wrong. And his feelings like this were always proven correct. So Jamie kept one eye in the direction that Kathy had gone.

His radio crackled in his ear and he heard Kathy's voice, _"No visual on the shooter yet. We're going to go a bit further, just past the entrance to the park"_

"10 – 4" responded Jamie breathing a sigh of relief knowing at this moment in time Kathy was safe. But he didn't know how quickly that was about to change.

####

Kathy and Harry came to a break in the wall, it was a ten metre gap which was used as an entrance to the park. With still no sight of the shooter they came to the agreement that they were going to cross the gap in the wall. They waited until the shooter paused and then crouching low they ran across the gap.

That was when everything went wrong.

They were just a metre from the start of the next wall when the bullets began flying again. Kathy surged forward and ended up falling forward and landing on her stomach hitting her forehead on the ground. She heard a gasp and a thud.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

A lot of her brown hair had come loose from its bun and blocked her vision, she twisted from where she was lying on the ground. She shook her head to get her hair out of her face and used her hands to push herself up a little. As she turned her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. Harry was lying on his side facing her, opening and closing his mouth quickly as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He also had a hand pressed against his chest and through his fingers she could see red.

"Nononono!" chanted Kathy, she ignored the bullets that missed her by millimetres. She put her arms under Harry's arms and pulled him behind the wall. She laid him down and ripped off his vest and with one hand put pressure on the chest wound. And with her other hand she pressed on the transmitter button of her radio and in her panic she screeched "Officer down! Officer down! We need a bus it's a chest wound! At the location of the 10 – 13!"Kathy then pressed down with both hands on the wound and murmured soothingly, "It's okay Harry, you'll be okay"

"K-Ka-Kathy" gasped Harry wide eyed.

"You listen to me Harrison Lewis! You're going to be okay!" choked Kathy blinking away tears.

####

Jamie began moving in the direction that Harry and Kathy had gone when Wright exclaimed a curse. Jamie turned and the look on Wright's face immediately told him something had gone wrong.

"What's happened?" demanded Jamie, trying to contain his worry.

"Officer Down" responded Wright tight lipped trying to keep his composure, but his eyes showed how grief stricken he was.

"How bad?" questioned Jamie matter of factly,

"Chest wound" answered Wright coughing to clear his throat.

Jamie closed his eyes for a moment to keep his emotions in check, "Who is it?" asked Jamie,

"We don't know" responded Wright shaking his head wishing he had heard the Officer down call so he knew who had been shot.

Jamie hearing this closed his eyes he hoped it wasn't Kathy who was injured. But then he knew if it was Harry Kathy would never be the same. He then thought _let them both be alright, please!_

He then turned and hurried along the wall intending to find out what was happening. He got to the break in the wall and saw Kathy bent over Harry.

"Kathy!" called Jamie, bullets were hitting the grass in the ten metre preventing Jamie from getting to Kathy. She turned her head and her scared gaze met Jamie's worried gaze. "How is he?"

"Not good" responded Kathy her voice cracking.

"Don't worry we'll get you both out" assured Jamie trying to force confidence into his voice. By the way that Kathy didn't seem to register the fake confidence told Jamie how scared she was. Listening to his radio Jamie heard that EMS was on scene waiting for the all clear. And the rooftop the shooter was one had been located and SWAT were in the process of getting on the rooftop. Jamie just hoped and prayed they did it fast enough to save Harry.

Jamie helplessly stayed crouched behind the wall with Wright beside him and could only watch as Kathy tried her best to make sure Harry didn't bleed out. He heard Kathy talking to Harry trying to keep him focused. "It's okay Harry, just hang on and soon enough you'll be in a hospital getting loaded down with 'get well' presents. You'll be okay". Hearing this unwanted thoughts surfaced for Jamie.

"_You're gonna be okay. Look at me! Look at me you're okay alright? Hey don't go anywhere, stay right here with me okay? Fight! Come on fight! Hey Vinny come on! Stop smiling! Hey look at me man!"_

_"It's okay, hey it's ok Reagan. I told you, I told you this is the end"_

Jamie blinked away the haunting memories when he heard the 'all clear' through his radio and then he was up on his feet running over to Kathy. He was followed by two EMT's, knowing they needed room Jamie gently pulled Kathy up on her feet and he backed off a few steps. Harry turned his head towards them, he mouthed Kathy's name and then his eyes slipped closed.

"Harry!" cried Kathy and she tried to get back to her friend's side.

But Jamie was directly behind her and pulled her back so his arms were around her. Hugging her to give comfort but to also hold her back. Renzulli came running over and placed a comforting hand on Kathy's shoulder, but she didn't register it as her whole attention remained fixed on Harry still struggling to get to her friend. Once Harry was loaded on a stretcher he was placed in the back of an ambulance and then he was gone from sight.

Once Harry was out of sight, Kathy's struggles stopped and she then slumped in defeat. If it wasn't for Jamie holding her, Kathy would have fallen to the ground. Wordlessly Jamie and Renzulli guided Kathy over to a squad car, different to the one Kathy and Jamie arrived in because it was riddled with bullets. Jamie sat in the back with Kathy giving soothing words of comfort, but Kathy remained silent, with unseeing eyes staring straight ahead. Renzulli got in the driver's seat and shuddered seeing Kathy's unseeing eyes. Her eyes looked exactly like how Jamie's eyes looked two years ago, and this scared Renzulli. Kathy was a lot like Jamie in the way that her eyes always expressed how she was feeling, her eyes always had a spark or a mischievous glint in them. Now there was no spark or mischievous glint. Just nothing.

They reached the E.R and Jamie knew Linda was on duty so he left Kathy with Renzulli and went to find his sister-in-law. He saw Linda was on the phone so wrote on a piece of paper. _Kathy was with another Officer when that Officer was shot, could you please make sure she's alright?_ And Jamie placed the note in front of Linda, Linda's eyes widened when she saw Jamie and then the note. She nodded and said to the person she was talking to. "I have to call you back…yes I have to go! Kathy's just been brought in and I need to make sure she's okay!" Linda then promptly hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Jamie as he led Linda to Kathy.

"Danny" was Linda's one word response. Seeing Kathy she beckoned them to follow her to a cubicle. Renzulli and Jamie walked either side of Kathy, which warned people not to approach Kathy.

Linda drew the curtain around the cubicle once Jamie explained what had happened. Jamie stood outside the cubicle as if standing guard. Renzulli came over and before he could say anything Jamie interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere Sarge. She's my partner and friend, so I'm not leaving until she's discharged"

"Whoa! Take it easy kid! I wasn't gonna make you leave!" responded Renzulli raising his hands if he was surrendering. "I was just gonna say Kathy's family have been contacted and that their on their way". Renzulli wouldn't have dreamed of making Jamie leave, because two years ago he had done what Jamie just did. Renzulli had stubbornly refused to leave Jamie's side despite his CO wanting him to go back to the 12th.

Ten minutes later Linda came out and told Jamie and Renzulli Kathy was fine just shaken up. And said she would discharge Kathy in an hour, just to give Kathy a chance to sort out her thoughts. Then Kathy's mom, brother and grandparents arrived. Jamie walked a small distance away from the cubicle to give them some privacy, but he didn't go so far that he couldn't clearly see the cubicle.

Renzulli was getting some coffee in the waiting area when he heard someone call his name, he turned to see Danny running over to him looking panicked. "Danny? What the-?"

"Sarge where's Jamie?!" asked Danny looking widely around.

"He's in the E.R" responded Renzulli, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Nonono!" exclaimed Danny before he was running down to the E.R.

"Danny?!" called Renzulli, but the only answer he received was the swinging shut of the E.R doors.

####

Danny burst into the E.R, no one gave him any notice. And he stood still looking for any sign of Linda or Jamie. Danny turned to his left and there leaning against the wall was Jamie. Danny jogged over calling "Jamie!"

Jamie turned and Danny gasped. His little brother looked worn down, his uniform looked crumpled, he was rubbing his forehead like he did when he was stressed and what worried Danny the most. There were light streaks of blood on Jamie's face.

"Jamie?" questioned Danny, noting with some relief the blood on Jamie's face seemed to have come from his hands.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" asked Jamie confused as to why his brother was there.

"I was on the phone with Linda. Talking about last night-"

"I don't need to know" frowned Jamie.

"It's nothing like that! Get your head out of the gutter!" retorted Danny, "Anyway, she said she had to go because Kathy had been brought in. Then I get here and ask Renzulli where you are and he says you're in the E.R"

"So you took that as I was here because I was hurt?" asked Jamie shaking his head,

"Well. Yeah"

"Danny" sighed Jamie shaking his head but smiling, "If I was hurt don't you think Linda would have told you before hanging up?"

"Oh. Yeah she would have" muttered Danny now feeling very embarrassed, but then he remembered Kathy. "What about Kathy is she okay? What happened?"

Jamie's smile disappeared and his look darkened. "Officer down"

Danny felt a feeling of dread made his stomach feel as if it had dropped. This couldn't be happening, not again! Two years ago Jamie had barely managed to get back to his normal self after Vinny died. If Jamie lost another partner, one he thought of as a sister. Danny didn't know if he would get his brother back or lose him to grief and guilt. He remembered something Jamie had said when he'd first been told he was going to be a Training Officer, _"No Danny I'm afraid of getting an inexperienced Officer killed like I got Vinny killed"._

"Jamie?" prompted Danny.

"Kathy and her friend Harry Lewis were partnered up. Long story short, a shooter shot Harry in the chest and Kathy was there. Linda says she's fine just shaken up" responded Jamie shortly. Trying his hardest to ignore the parallels between Vinny's death and Harry's shooting.

Danny sighed in relief, "So she's gonna be okay?" he checked.

"I hope so" replied Jamie softly.

"Huh? I thought you just said she was shaken up?" asked Danny confused.

Jamie levelled his eyes on Danny, "She is. But she shut down after Harry was loaded into the ambulance. If Harry…dies. I don't know what will happen to her"

Danny shuddered remembering seeing Jamie's eyes blank of all emotion and he just hoped and prayed Harry lived so Kathy wouldn't be consumed with guilt.

####

"Kathy I think enough is enough! You need to leave the NYPD!" stated Connor looking down at his little sister who was sat on the hospital bed with her legs crossed just calmly looking up at him.

"Connor is right Kathy. You need to stop this!" pleaded Elena reaching a hand out to touch Kathy's hand to reassure herself her daughter was alive and well in front of her.

"No" Kathy sternly replied, "I love my job so why should I stop being a cop to go and do something I have no interest in?"

"But you've majored in History and minored in English! There are many jobs you can choose from!" responded Elena desperately.

"Do you _want_ me to be miserable for the rest of my life?" exclaimed Kathy, her calmness evaporating as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't be so childish" scoffed Connor, "You stay a cop and you might not have a life to be miserable in"

Kathy's eyes flashed dangerously, "Stop forcing me to do the things you think I should do!"

"Kathy? I thought you liked History and English?" asked Elena in a small voice.

"I do, but I never wanted to go to college and study them. That's what _you_ wanted. Not _me_" answered Kathy her voice a little softer speaking to her mom.

"It was the right thing to do. So stop being such a fool and choose a career that can give you a whole lot more" ordered Connor.

"Oh like you're one to talk" snapped Kathy, "There's you going on about getting a job that can offer me more than being a cop can. When you're just an EMT! Hypocrite much?"

"Kathleen Margaret Louise Riley! Don't speak to your brother like that!" ordered Elena, "And your brother is right it's time you grew up!"

"_I have_! And it's _my life_! So stop ordering me around and telling me what to do! You and Connor don't try and control anyone else's lives! It's just me! I've tolerated it for as long as I can! But now I've had enough! I'm sick and tired of listening to you telling me I'm living my life wrong! But I'm 24 now and I don't need to listen to you anymore, in fact I didn't have to after I turned 18! Do you know how many times after I was 18 that I just wanted to leave and never come back because I couldn't take your criticisms anymore! But I stayed because I could never hurt you like that, but you've been pushing me too much! And I can't take it much longer! One of my best friends is right now upstairs fighting for his life and Jamie has spent the last two years telling and showing me what it means to stand up for what you think is right. So no I am _not_ going to leave me job and if you can't accept that then I'm sorry but you can't and _won't_ change my mind" Kathy's leaned back on the bed with her arms crossed and stared at her mother and brother.

Elena turned to Matt and Maggie who had remained silent, "Matt. Maggie. Tell her she's being too stubborn. Tell her the best thing to do is to leave the force!" begged Elena.

"Grandpa, grandma. It's too dangerous she's being silly turning away from the options she has after graduating college!" added Connor.

Maggie rose to her feet and moved so she was standing beside Kathy and looked at Elena and Connor. "Kathleen has a good head on her shoulders and knows what she wants. She is also sensible enough to know when to back off and when to stand her ground. And right now she is standing her ground, being sensible. You've been pushing Kathleen in the direction you both have chosen for her. And while I can't disagree with your reasoning, I still _firmly believe_ it's about time you let Kathleen make her own choices. She's right, she's 24 now. She doesn't need you telling her what to do" Maggie ended her little speech by wrapping an arm around Kathy's shoulders.

Matt also stood up and moved to Kathy's other side and also wrapped an arm around his only granddaughter. "Elena. Connor. I know you are only scared of losing Kathy like Dermot. Maggie and I are the same. But you can't force her to do a job she doesn't like. She's gone to college and graduated with a good degree so she still has many options in front of her. She's listened to your advice about that. Now just let her do what she wants. Dermot always taught Kathy and Connor to follow their ambitions. Elena you've let Connor do that with no resistance, it's time you let Kathy do the same with your blessing"

Elena and Connor both looked at Matt and Maggie, they then looked at Kathy and nodded. Showing Kathy they were going to back off and let her do what she always wanted. Make the city she loved a safer and better place.

####

Three days later Harry was in the ICU and it was touch and go, there was still a high chance Harry would die. Kathy had just finished her first shift back and Jamie could see the guilt eating at Kathy. So before Kathy said goodbye and walked down the street Jamie reached out and grabbed her arm. "Come with me" and then he guided Kathy away from the 12th.

"Where are we going?" asked Kathy,

"You'll see" was all Jamie replied causing Kathy to frown.

Soon enough Kathy found herself stood beside Jamie at Vinny's grave.

Jamie turned to Kathy, "I know you're feeling guilty about what happened to Harry. But what you have to understand is that it wasn't your fault. It takes time. I know you've gotten over your dad's death but that was different. You were just a child and you weren't there. With Harry you were right next to him. Trust me Kathy I now it's hard but you just can't allow yourself to be consumed by the guilt"

"What helped you?" asked Kathy in a small and quiet voice.

Jamie smiled, "A holiday with family away from the city and my family. Talking really helps Kathy. You have your grandpa and Uncle Kyle to talk to, I talked to my grandpa, dad and Danny. They understood and so will your grandpa and Uncle Kyle. So talk to them and take a break if you think it will help, remember you have nothing to prove to anyone." Jamie then smiled reassuringly and knowingly, "And before you say anything Harry's parents won't blame you for what happened"

"How can you be so sure?" choked Kathy, she had avoided the hospital not wanting to come face to face with Harry's parents.

"Because I thought the same about Vinny's parents, and they didn't blame me" replied Jamie.

All the emotions Kathy was feeling then seemed to come to a tipping point and she began to cry. She felt comforting arms wrap around her and bring her into a tight hug. Kathy turned her head so it rested by Jamie's shoulder and hugged him back.

"It's okay Kathy, it really is" soothed Jamie as he rested his chin on the top of Kathy's head.

"If you say so" sobbed Kathy,

"I do say so, because I know it will be" smiled Jamie.

####

Four months later everything was back to normal, with some noticeable. But good differences. Kathy and Harry had finally had some sense knocked into them and were now dating. Jamie had proposed to Emily Weaver and Kathy had agreed to be a bridesmaid.

Two months after that sadly Kathy's and Jamie's partnership had come to an end, it was inevitable but nonetheless sad. With Kathy being partnered up with Officer Elliot Marsham and Jamie rising to the rank of Detective, a silver lining was that Jamie was staying at the 12th precinct in the Homicide department so he and Kathy still met up occasionally while on duty.

Eighteen months later Jamie had the honour of walking Kathy down the aisle when she married Harry and became Officer Kathleen Riley – Lewis. The same month Kathy and Harry became Godparents to Jamie's and Emily's first child, a favour that was returned a year later.

Four years after Jamie had become a Homicide Detective he walked into his Captain's office to meet his new partner and funnily enough his new partner was Kathy. They quickly got back into sync as if four years hadn't passed, and they quickly gained the reputation of being the best Detectives in the 12th with their closure rate setting new records. Within a year they were almost surpassing Danny's closure rate, something Danny only pretended to be annoyed about.

In Kathy's second year of being a Detective she and Jamie were sat at a bar when Jamie turned and asked, "Do you know what the date is today?" Kathy pointed to the calendar opposite them and Jamie shook his head laughing. "Ten years ago today I walked into Renzulli's office to meet a wide eyed rookie who was fresh out of the Academy with the sharpshooter medal. And I was introduced to her as her TO"

Kathy smiled realizing what Jamie was talking about and raised her beer bottle, "Happy ten years of partnership"

"We haven't been partners for ten years" smirked Jamie,

"Doesn't matter" shrugged Kathy, "Here's to you Detective Jamie Reagan"

"To you Detective Kathy Lewis" laughed Jamie.

In the mirror in front of them they both spotted someone, so simultaneously they spun on their bar stools and raised their bottles, "Here's to the newly promoted Captain Tony Renzulli!"

Renzulli shook his head fondly and waved them off. Kathy and Jamie then finishing their beers left money on the bar and left. Jamie waved goodbye and said he'd see Kathy after the weekend and headed home. He smiled thinking about both he and Kathy had come a long way in the past ten years. Kathy had grown from a nervous rookie into a confident Officer and then into a confident and smart Detective. Jamie knew in the past ten years he had gone from an Officer who was mistrustful of himself and worried about the rookie in his care into a Detective who know no longer worried as much about getting his partner killed. And that was all thanks to Kathy who helped him see what he was feeling was normal and nothing to be ashamed about, Jamie smiled and then continued walking down the street.

**The End.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
